elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn Okamoto
Lynn Okamoto ( 岡本倫 ) is a Japanese mangaka and the author of the original Elfen Lied manga. Biography While he was a student, Okamoto worked for Arc Work Systems on a part-time job basis and participated in the development of various TV/Windows games based on the Sailor Moon series. After graduating, he joined Bandai, and while there, continued to take part in game development, but this time he helped plan puzzle games for Sailor Moon. Although it was his dream occupation since his high school days, Okamoto gave up on it when he graduated from university. He later resigned from Bandai at the age of 28 in order to become a professional manga writer, another dream of his. He is known to be an intensely private individual. Residing in Tokyo, Japan, he is the creator, and artist for the Elfen Lied Manga series and was a consultant on its anime adaptation. He made his debut into the manga world in January 2000 with his first short story manga titled "Elfen Lied," which bears almost no connection with his 2002-2005 work, ''Elfen Lied''. He says that the first "Elfen Lied," a tsundere type of love story about young musicians, is the only manga he wrote before becoming professional. His other major works include Nononono (2008-2011), a drama about ski jumping, and in 2012, he began writing Brynhildr in the Darkness (2012-2016). The only one of his stories not illustrated by him as well is Kimi wa Midara na Boku no Joō ''(2012), which was drawn by Mengo Yokoyari. To date, all of his works have begun their serialization in the seinen magazine ''Weekly Young Jump. Trivia *Horror-fantasy author S. A. Swann acknowledged Lynn Okamoto and Elfen Lied as inspiration for his medieval fantasy novel called Wolfbreed. *Okamoto and Elfen Lied anime director Mamoru Kanbe are said to have clashed over Kanbe's decision to exclude the character of Nozomi from the anime's forcibly shortened timeline of events. *Okamoto voices a minor character in the anime's twelfth episode. *In a July 20, 2015, tweet, Okamoto expressed that he felt hopeless while struggling to become a professional manga writer at the age of 30 after quitting from Bandai. He then learned that Tetsuo Hara, the writer of the then-famous manga Hokuto no Ken / Fists of Hokuto (1983-1988) had finished the manga at the age of 27, inspiring him to continue with his own manga. *Okamoto's birthday is January 6th, which is known publicly but does not disclose the year of birth. Based on guesstimation after following his twitter messages for a while, he was most likely born in 1970. He said before that he made a debut at 30 and it was 2000. *In the interview published on Aug. 2016 in a magazine (Febri. No. 36), Okamoto says he originally wanted to write a manga like "Love Hina" , a love comedy, before starting the serialized Elfen Lied. He adds that he was not quite confident if or not he could develop a love story then. *Okamoto showed his home office in picture. He currently writes Parallel Paradise here as it is shown in the monitor. He does not work together with his assistants in the same office like before. Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Manga Category:Article